User blog:Optimusbroderick83/Disney Characters with similarities to other heroes: Mickey Mouse
This is everyone's favorite Real good Disney cartoon mouse (Created by his dead master and creator, Mr. Walt Disney), Mickey Mouse. And these are the heroes who are similar to him. Optimus Prime cartoon.png|Optimus Prime (Transformers series) Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes universe) Kermit the Frog.jpg|Kermit the Frog (The Muppets series) Jimmy Neutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius movie and TV show) Garfield.png|Garfield Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) Superman-justice-league-3329857-158-345.gif|Superman (DC universe) Peter Parker (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 2 Cover 0001.png|Spider-Man (Marvel universe) Marvel vs Capcom 2 Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel universe) 2336785-leonardo .jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Inspector gadget-8970605.jpg|Inspector Gadget Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney's Aladdin series) Li Shang.png|Captain Li Shang (Disney's Mulan series) 258px-Jim.jpg|Jim Hawkins (Disney's Treasure Planet) Milo-thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch (Disney's Atlantis the lost Empire) Stitch.png|Stitch (Disney's Lilo & Stitch series) Sonic SSBU.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Mario MP100.png|Mario (Super Mario) 200px-Charlie-0.png|Charlie Brown (Peanuts) Ash Ketchum (I Choose You).png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu (Pokemon) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The PowerPuff Girls) Sailor Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Nigel Uno.png|Nigel Uno/Numbah 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.png|Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) Lg-thomas tcm688-94748.png|Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) Elmo Loves You.jpg|Elmo (Sesame Street) Arms-chuck.gif|Chuck E. Cheese (Chuck E. Cheese's) 121px-Edd edd 174x52.png|Edd (Ed, Edd, N Eddy) Clifford the Big Red Dog.png|Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney) DVD Illustration Rocko 1.png|Rocko James Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) MMPR Jason Power Sword.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Leo galaxy.png|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers) Carter Grayson.png|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers) 220px-TF Wesley.jpg|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers) Tommy Movie.png|Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) TJJohnson.jpg|Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson (Power Rangers) Rocky DeSantos.png|Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) ANDROS29.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers) ScoobyDoo.png|Scooby-Doo ShaggyRogers.png|Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo series) CharacterArt-fred-SD.png|Freddie "Fred" Jones (Scooby-Doo series) Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) JeremieThenAndNow.jpg|Jeremie Belpois (Code Lyoko) Ryu Hoshi.png|Ryu (Street Fighter series) Sub-Zero.jpeg.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) Misc Folder (115 a) (8).jpg|Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series and KOF series) Stuart Little.png|Stuart Little (Stuart Little series) Steven Shield.png|Steven Universe Zhao Yun Artwork (DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) 250px-Rick.jpg|Rick O' Connell (The Mummy series) Zhou Yu Artwork (DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Tai Kamyia 01.gif|Tai Kamiya (Digimon series) P chara03.jpg|Haohmaru (Samurai Shodown series) Akira-o2.jpg|Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter series) Guan Ping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Ping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Nick Morton.png|Nick Morton (The Mummy (2017)) 53ca070924ba3d20605b3b02e4f5eb81.jpg|Danny Zuko (Grease the Movie) Jiang Wei Artwork (DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Takeru.jpg|Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman) ZSK VS GB-Geki.png|Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Robinhoodfinal.png|Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) 026Raichu AG anime.png|Raichu (Pokemon) 172Pichu OS anime.png|Pichu (Pokemon) 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Willow The Dwarf.jpg|Willow Ufgood (Willow) Cuphead results.png|Cuphead CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) Sam Dullard.jpg|Sammy Dullard (Rocket Power) 250px-Troburrows42.jpg|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce) Dimitri (Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Tyler Dino Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Eric-needles.png|Eric Needles (Wayside) Todd (Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) 小瞬.jpg|Drew (Pokemon) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) The Prince SOT Profile Render.png|The Prince (Prince of Persia) 250px-Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Liu Shan Artwork (DW9).png|Liu Shan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Shane Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Liu Bei Artwork (DW9).png|Liu Bei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Blake Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Nathan Adams original.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) Ryo Hazuki PXZ2.png|Ryo Haz Will_Stronghold.png|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Shane_Wolfe_VD.png|Shane Wolfe (Disney's The Pacifier) 23085_20050705-johnnydepp-1-.jpg|Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) 8FBDE0E1-A758-42B1-B3A2-A505722865F9.png|Arthur Read (Arthur) F2DB0481-A2F3-4BF0-9490-AA9B13D016C7.jpg|DJ Walters (Monster House) Heroboy.png|Hero Boy (The Polar Express) Category:Blog posts